Recent battery voltage regulators include functions that take place over several seconds (timing on starting, progressive charging, for example). Such lengths of time are unacceptable when the regulator is being tested during and after manufacture. It is therefore necessary to accelerate the rate at which such functions take place during testing.
A conventional solution is to give rise to operation in an "accelerated" mode by using at least one additional input to the regulator.
Nevertheless, that solution suffers from the drawback of giving rise to greater mechanical complexity and greater cost, since it needs at least one additional pin.